Kohanna's Story
by Kohanna
Summary: InuYasha x Samurai Champloo, Kohanna is a regular business woman, until she gets into an accident and is sent back in time! How does her back in time personality act? She soon finds out she's already got quite the reputation...


Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha, Samurai Champloo, or any of the characters. 

The Lady Kohanna

Chapter 1: Blood on the moon

By LadyKohanna

He was amazing.

The touch of his hand sliding down her body as they embraced in a purely lustful act.  
Kissing and touching as his hands ripped at her tight suit to get to her soft skin.  
She didn't care, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Thier "during work sex" was  
getting more and more frequent since they had found the perfect place to be alone.

She tossed her head back as his lips caressed her neck and shoulder. But Kohanna  
just wasn't feeling it today. Her hand came up and pushed him back somewhat. "Stop."  
She said through deep breathing. He ignored her and ran his hand up her skirt. She  
became a bit more firm with him. "Stop..." She said once again, pushing his hand  
from her underwear. "Why?" He asked, his handsome eyebrows furrowed, wondering  
what could be wrong. "I don't know, I just... feel off today."

His lips kissed at her jawline. "Well... let me turn you on..." He said, running his hand  
between her legs once more. "Mugen!" Kohanna pushed his hand from her and hopped  
down from the desk. "I have to get back to work." She fixed her skirt and buttoned her  
shirt back up.

* * *

Typing and voices. That's all that could be heard throughout the building full of cubicles.  
Kohanna had now finished working a full nine hours and felt as if she had been talking with hundreds  
of customers. After helping out one last person, Kohanna took her headset off, shut down  
her computer, finished off the last of her cold coffee, and grabbed her purse.

She walked through the front doors going outside. The soft breeze felt nice though  
Kohanna felt uneasy. After driving for a bit it began to rain heavily, nearly hailing. Kohanna  
always hated driving at night and especially during weather such as this. She slowed down  
and glanced to the full moon and noticed a red mist hovering over it. Her mother had been  
a wiccan and always taught her things of the witch. Something came back to Kohanna  
about "Blood on the moon". Remembering it meant something bad though she couldn't  
remember what exactly.

Suddenly the screech of another vehicle sent her eyes darting back to the road just in time  
to see a truck coming right for her, Kohanna tries to turn a hard right but the truck slams  
into the side of her small vehicle, knocking Kohanna completely unconcious.

* * *

No pain. Though a sense of extreme relaxation came over her.  
Opening her eyes the sun was shining brightly. She leaned forward only to notice something  
strange. She had been leaning against a tree, pulling a hand to her head she felt her hair  
in corn rows. A few of the braids came over her shoulder, much longer than her normal hair length.  
Looking at herself she noticed two large swords sheathed at both her sides.  
Along with a strange contraption at her hip. Looking very confused, Kohanna pushes herself  
to stand up on some large combat boots that made her feet feel heavy.

She pulls down on the tank top noticing her body now, her breasts were tight and her arms and legs  
were perfect muscle. Just the right amount to make her still sexy. She shakes her head still  
wondering what had happened with the cars as she took in her surroundings. Nothing but forest.  
And a small open field in front of her. She leans against the tree looking to the ground still  
shaking her head a bit.

Then a sound came to her now sensitive ears. It sounded as if someone was coming, fast.  
And then a scent, she could smell something like a person, but a dog as well. It wasn't  
a bad smell, but she could destinctively smell it. She turns to face who was coming.  
Unsure who it could be. Then hopping from tree to tree comes a man, he lands in the grassy  
area knealt down some. He rises and crosses his arms. His long silver hair caught her  
eyes immediately. So shiney, he wore a red coat with red pants and no shoes with a sword  
to his side. He looked at her strangely. "Where have you been?" 

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this chapter is kinda short but I swear this gets good so leave me a review kay??


End file.
